When shear deformation rolling is performed for a metal strip under asymmetric rolling condition that an upper-side rolling condition between an upper working roll and the metal strip and a lower-side rolling condition between a lower working roll and the metal strip are asymmetric, a unique rolling texture that is induced by the shear deformation develops. For example, the rolling method with the shear deformation under the asymmetric rolling condition may be a differential-speed rolling method (see Non-patent document 1) in which a pair of upper and lower rolls rotate at different speeds, or a rolling method in a state in which interfaces between a pair of rolls and a metal plate member have different friction coefficients (see Patent document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: Tetsuo Sakai, Hiroshi Utsunomiya, and Yoshihiro Saito, “Aluminium-ban e no sendan-henkei no dounyu to shugo-soshiki no seigyo (Introduction of shear strain to aluminum alloy sheet and control of texture),” Keikinzoku (Light metal), Journal of the Japan Institute of Light Metals, November 2002, Vol. 52, No. 11, pp. 518-523
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 53-135861